Cody Scott
|color1 = #B40404 |color2 = #B40404 |background = black |bodyfontcolor = #B40404 |name = Cody Nathan Scott |image = Cody (9).jpg |gender = Male |age = 17 Forever |birthday = September 3, 1996 |housemates = it's complicated |address = 73 Patterson Street, Blackwood Mountain |occupation = I'm a poet and photographer but no one likes my work anyway. |family = Deborah Scott: Deborah is my mom and she doesn't understand me. She thinks I'm just depressed but she doesn't get it. I'm more than just some mental health issue. I get that nobody cares about me and she doesn't think I should be thinking like that. If she sends me to one more councellor I'm going to scream. Phil Scott: Phil is my dad and he thinks I'm just stupid so he doesn't talk to me anymore. He seems to think I'm a "rebel without a cause" but he doesn't get it. I'm not rebelling against anything. I'm just the only one that understands how the world really works and the world is evil. Bethany Scott: Bethany is my younger sister and one of the cliched popular girls. She doesn't care that she surrounds herself with vain, self-obsessed, tryhards she calls "friends", and that they only talk to her to avoid the truth of how harsh the world really is. She seems to think I'm "emo" or "goth" but I'm nothing like them. I am not just a file in a filing cabinet which you can sort under a stereotype. |friends = Rosalynn Fett: Rosalynn is probably the only person I've met who I consider a friend. She's always being nice to me and I can actually talk to her without her judging me. I miss her. Kendall Pierce: Kendall is another one of those nice people who actually likes me for me and gets why I am the way I am and doesn't try to change me. Jennifer Summers: I don't know what to think about Jen. She's kinda out there and she's telling me to be out and proud about who I am but that's not who I am. But at the same time she's really nice to everyone and she's a great friend. Natalia Silvia: Natalia is really awesome. She's not like other people but she doesn't care about what other people think. I have no idea what happened to her though. Fiona Lawrence: She has awesome hair. Amber Muir: Uh, yeah. I love this girl. Nora Cooke: Nora is like a sister to me, only she's a thousand times better than my actual sister. |relationships = Amber |education = you mean brainwashing? I quit that. |appearance = Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Trademark: I don't know. I don't try to "label" myself to fit society's expectations. I don't dress in any particular style. People say I'm emo but they just don't understand me. I like dark clothes because they reflect the darkness of the world and how there's no point in looking for the light. I don't believe in labelling myself because I'm not "just another kid" despite what the world thinks about me. |personality = I don't define myself. |history = I had the misfortune of joining this world sixteen years ago on the third of September. I wasn't the "perfect" child my parents wanted so instead they had another child who seemed to fill everything I wasn't. When I was twelve, I was rejected by Ashlee Phillips when I asked her to go to the dance with me and I realised that nobody loved me at all. Now I've stopped caring what people think about me because people don't think about me or care about me. Nobody understands me. I was forced into this institution you people call high school where the government could spoonfeed their lies about hope and dreams into my head. My parents told me that if I dropped out they wouldn't let me live under their roof so I moved to this home for runaway teenagers which I've spent a few weeks at beforehand and I left school after I finished tenth grade. |trivia = - My interests include blogging, photography and writing poetry. - Everyone I know ends up hating me at some point. |note = Let me just take this opportunity to say something about you. I had been wanting to make you for such a long time before I did, and when I did you were so whiny and complainy but I didn't care because I loved it. Even Liz loved your page when she first read it. After a while though I guess I started to take you seriously and I guess that's what makes it so hard now. I'm going to miss you. I'm honestly amazed you lasted this long, but I don't think I'd ever make another character who could do you as well as you did. Unfortunately, I never use you anymore. I've exhausted my plots for you and it was time for you to go, but I wanted you to go down in history, not just go down. So here we are now. Rest in Peace, Cody. It genuinely hurts to let go of you. |fc = Alex Evans |user = Minithepeanut}}